Two Shadows (LOK Prequel)
by otakutrombonist
Summary: A 24-year-old Kya is disappointed with the way her life has turned out, and struggles to live up to her parent's expectations. But once she gets closer to Suyin, the teenage daughter of Toph, her life changes drastically. As Kya and Su enter Republic City's criminal underworld, they also discover their true feelings for each other. (Contains some Book 3 spoilers)
1. Reservations

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra and its characters belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante Dimartino, and Nickelodeon. I do not claim ownership of the universe or the rights to it.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet on Air Temple Island, save for the endless chirping of the cricketmoths that filled the trees. I walked out of my room in the women's dormitory and down the hall, my feet barely making a sound as they glided over the matted floor. The balloons and streamers from Jinora's anointment were still here, filling every corner with their bright colors. Today had been a day of hope for a brighter future, but I still had to confront my past.<p>

Her room was at the end of the hall. The light was still on, and I started feeling nauseous as I drew closer to the sliding door.

_You can't stop now, _my conscience told me. _You have to do this._

My hand reached up to find the betrothal necklace that hung below my head, and I knew that there was no going back. I walked, faster now, and knocked softly on the side of the door.

"Su, are you in there? It's me".

Silence.

"I just came to talk about everything that happened".

I waited, for what felt like an eternity, but there was no response. I turned around and began heading back to my room, defeated, when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me around.

There she was. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen, just as I remembered her. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around mine, and our tongues met for the first time since we were girls.

It didn't last, though, and she pulled away; a regretful look on her face.

"Why did you come here tonight?" she asked, her voice filled with pain.

"I had to apologize for what I did. It tore us apart, and I regret it more than anything".

"No, Kya. You were selfish, yes, but it helped me find out what I really wanted in life".

"Not me, that's for sure".

"I love you, and I always will, but you're not the person I need to be with. I have a husband, and a family. I love them more than anything".

"I know that," I replied. "And I didn't come here to steal you away from your life, I just needed to tell you my side of the story".

Su stared at the floor.

"Tell away" she said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Taking a deep breath, I began to recall the events that had led us to each other...

* * *

><p>30 YEARS AGO<p>

I woke up that morning to find my room flooded with sunlight.

_Great, _I thought. _Overslept again._

I stumbled out of bed and over to my bamboo cabinet, where I removed my nightgown and put on a fresh set of clothes. There was no time to shower, and besides, I was too hungry to clean up. It didn't matter. Nothing did. No one would even notice, anyway. It wasn't like they actually paid any attention to the waitress at Narook's Noodlery.

Walking downstairs, I was greeted by Tenzin, who had just finished breakfast and was headed to the meditation hall.

"Let me guess, you just woke up?" He passed by me, shaking his head. "You know," he continued, "You have a lot of talent. It's a shame to see you wasting it like this".

_Thanks, little brother. Not like I've never heard that before._

The kitchen was empty. No doubt dad was already hard at work with his "Avatar duty" to Republic City. He always told me he'd take some time off to spend with us and mom, but we knew he didn't mean it. When I had asked mom about it last month, all she said was "This city is your father's pride and joy... sometimes he gets so caught up in it that he forgets about his family. But he still loves you, never forget that".

_Yeah right._ I knew the truth: Tenzin was the only one dad really cared about. Sure, there was Bumi, who was already becoming famous for his natural leadership in the United Forces. But me? Not a single notable accomplishment. Dad probably gets embarrassed whenever my name is brought up. "Kya, the girl who dropped out of Republic City's Healing Academy because she never even bothered to try". _Yeah, real impressive._

I was frying an egg to eat with my rice when suddenly, there was a loud banging from behind me. I turned off the stove and walked up to the door, opening it just enough to see who was outside. To my surprise, the person standing in front of the kitchen was a young girl; Suyin Beifong to be exact. She was about eight years my junior, and though I had met her before, we had never exactly been close. There was a big enough age gap between us that I avoided her at most dinner parties, and the only things I had heard about her were negative. When Lin came over, she'd often complain to Tenzin and I about her sister's careless behavior.

"Umm... hello" I said awkwardly.

"Hi!" said Suyin. "You work at Narook's, right?"

"Yeah" I replied. "I bus tables; nothing fancy".

"Well, I was wondering if I could make a reservation".

"You're supposed to call the restaurant, but I guess I could let them know. What time?"

"Around seven o'clock would be best." replied Suyin. "I'm going out with some friends tonight, and one of them said that Narook's had the best Water Tribe food in the whole city. Then I remembered hearing that you worked there, and since I was just across the bay, I decided to stop by the island".

"Well you certainly went out of your way to get a table" I said, chuckling. "I'll make sure you get the best one there is".

Suyin's face brightened up, and her eyes sparkled with a sudden rush of optimism.

"Thanks so much, Kya!" she said, smiling. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess" I replied. "I'm pretty easy to miss, though".

"Nonsense!" said Suyin. "I remembered you, so that counts for something, right?"

"Yeah... yeah, it does". I grinned at her. "Thanks for stopping by, Suyin".

"Please," she said, "Call me Su".

Su turned around and walked back to the ferry that had brought her to the island. I turned around as well, returning to the kitchen where my half-cooked egg still sat in its pan. As I finished preparing my breakfast, I was overwhelmed with the gratifying sensation of being _someone_. I barely knew this strange girl who had come knocking on my door, yet I got the feeling that she knew me, or at least... _understood_ me somehow. And the way she smiled made me feel... alive. Like there were new experiences out there, waiting for me to come be a part of them.

_No, _I thought, _What am I thinking? All she wanted was a table at the Noodlery, and you're acting like she's changed your whole outlook on life. _

Su was just your average, happy-go-lucky teenager. Nothing more, nothing less. Once she reached my age, she'd realize that the world isn't all it's cracked up to be. Dreams don't always come true.

Still... there was something about her...

I managed to put these strange thoughts out of my mind, and walked back up to my room once I was done eating. I had promised Tenzin that I would feed the bison today, but I really didn't feel like doing anything. It seemed like I always felt this way. For as long as I could remember, these past few years especially, I had been at a loss for what to do with my life. I was an accomplished healer, but I flunked out of the Academy because I didn't want to spend my life trapped in some hospital. That's what mom wanted, of course, but I failed the tests as a way to show her that I was my own person, with my own dreams. I wanted to be like my dad, always traveling around and helping people in need. Sadly, though, that's not something everyone can do.

Times like these were when the doubt crept back in. I'd see Tenzin teaching his Acolyte classes, and read about Bumi's military exploits in the paper. Then I'd realize the truth: compared to them, I'm a failure. Most people would assume that the daughter of an Avatar would have a great future ahead of her, but they'd be wrong. I was nothing.


	2. Expectations

It was a busy night at Narook's. The clanging of dishes and yelling of orders in the kitchen combined to form an unpleasant cacophony. I took the orders and cleaned the tables like always, but there were so many people pouring into the restaurant that it was hard to move.

_Jeez, _I thought, _If this keeps up, Narook needs to find a new building!_

The crowd was young, mostly teenagers that were getting a bite to eat before the pro-bending match started. The Gaoling Gopher-Bears were playing a rookie team, the Boar-q-pines, in the championship match. My mind started to drift off as I fantasized about becoming a famous pro-bender, but my daydream was cut short when a customer bumped into me from behind.

"Hey lady", she said, "Don't you have something better to do than stand around? You're blocking the whole aisle."

"Oh, s-sorry" I stammered as I walked back to the kitchen.

Just then, I noticed a hand waving to me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over, and saw Suyin sitting down with her friends. I put the washcloth I was holding back in the kitchen, and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," said Su, "I want you to meet Kya. She's the one who helped get us this great table!"

Su's friends, a group of ratty-looking boys in Earth Kingdom attire, glanced up at me and grunted in approval.

"So, what can I get you this evening?" I asked.

Su looked up at me, ready to order, when one of her friends grabbed at her chest and starting laughing out loud. Another boy joined in, moving his face in for a kiss. Su responded by bending her metal chopsticks around their heads. She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna come with me and get away from these lillylivers?" She had a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Sure," I chuckled, "But you do know I'm working, right?"

"Who says you have to?" asked Su.

Before I could respond, she had grasped my hand tightly and pushed through the crowd, leading us both out into the snow-filled street.

"What are you doing?" I shouted over the wind. "I could get fired!"

"Those guys were being assholes" Su shouted back. "I'd rather go out to dinner with you".

I looked back at the Noodlery, knowing that I should turn down Su and return to my job. But for some reason, I didn't. Perhaps it was the chilly winter wind that pummeled down on me, combined with the warm grip of the girl's hand in mine. Or maybe it was just the glorious feeling of freedom that had filled me when I walked out of the restaurant, breaking away from my pointless duties and commitments. Whatever it was, I liked it, and I wanted more.

"Alright" I said to Su. "It's a date".

She grinned back at me devilishly. It was a beautiful thing.

Moving her fingers so they intertwined with mine, Su led the way down the alley and onto the main street.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see".

We turned the next corner, and Su pointed at a building near the end of the road.

"That one" she said. "It's Gu Wong's tea shop. I'm assuming you like chai? It sounded like a good idea because it's so cold".

I nodded and shivered, bending the snow off of my jacket to keep cool. I offered to do the same for Su, but she refused.

"I can handle a little snow" she assured me, smirking.

The warm glow from the tea shop illuminated the wet, foggy alleyway. We were drawn towards it like glowflies to a flame. After we had crossed the street and trudged through the snow, we were finally at the entrance. I had heard about this shop from Tenzin, but I'd never been here myself.

Su guided me through the entrance, and sat down at a table near the back. Soft candlelight filled the room, and there were only about three other people in the whole place. Unlike Narook's, which was filled to the brim was noisy teenagers, this tea shop had a calm, quiet feel. A waiter came to take our orders, and then Su asked me a very strange question.

"So, Kya... how do you feel about expectations?"

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"I mean, do you ever feel like you're just a shadow of your parents? Like you haven't amounted to anything?"

I thought she might be joking by asking such a direct question, but the look in her eyes was dead serious.

"Well," I said, "I guess I feel like that sometimes".

_That's a lie, _I thought. _Admit it, you were just crying about this earlier today! _

"Oh" said Su. "Because that's why I really came to see you this morning. Ever since Lin started working as a cop and making something of herself, I've felt more and more useless. I mean, not entirely; I go to school, I come home, I go to sleep, but for what? I just feel like... because of my mom and all the great things she's done, I should be _better_ somehow. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense" I said. "And honestly, I... I feel the same way."

"About your life?"

"Yeah. I have all these skills and a ton of great connections, but I just don't care. I don't want to be someone that's already existed. I want to be _me_; the problem is, I don't entirely know who that is yet. The sad thing is, I'm already an adult. You still have a few years to figure this stuff out, but I should've done that long ago. Instead, I never bothered to do anything with my life, and look at me now. The Avatar's daughter, bussing tables at a cramped noodle shop."

I hung my head, regretting that I had admitted such embarrassing things.

"It's ok, Kya" said Su, reassuringly. "When these thoughts came to me last night, you were the first person who I knew would understand. I tried talking to my friends about it, but they're a little thick".

"That was made quite obvious back at the restaurant" I said, laughing.

"They're cool, but all they want is sex" said Su. "And they'll never get any. I'm too young anyway, and I wouldn't want to end up like my mom; sleeping around with so many different men she doesn't even know who my father is".

"Wow," I replied, "I'm impressed! I rarely hear anything that mature from the girls at Narook's, and they're older than you by quite a bit".

"Well, don't let my age fool you. Just because I'm always getting in trouble doesn't mean I don't know how to stay out of it. I just choose not to".

"Is that your way of rebelling against your mom?" I asked.

"Not really" said Su. "She couldn't care less about that, actually. It's just the way I act. I wish I could make her proud, but I don't know how... I felt so alone until tonight. I wasn't expecting you to have the same problems with your life, but in a way, I'm glad you do. I feel like I can trust you".

I sipped my tea, realizing just how much I had in common with the young earthbender.

"Y'know," continued Su, "Why don't we make a deal? Since you'll probably be fired from that noodle joint, I'll help you get some cash for the next few weeks. And in return, you can keep meeting up with me and we can figure out this mess, ok?"

"Sounds great," I said, "but how will we get the money?"

Su giggled.

"That's something you don't have to worry about" she replied.

She hopped out of her chair and left a few yuans on the table.

"Oh, thanks! I was going to pay though..."

Su leaned her face in close next to mine.

"Don't worry" she said. "I've got it taken care of. All I need is your company".

She proceeded to plant her soft lips on my cheek, circling the edge of my face lightly with her tongue. She moved away in a quick motion, hurrying towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Come back!"

It was too late, though. The mysterious girl had vanished into the snowy night. My left cheek, however, was still wet from her kiss. I sat back down, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She had invaded my mind, and there was no way I was going to get her out.


	3. Tribulations

I didn't get back to the island until late that night. As I rode the ferry across Yue Bay, the lights of the city gleamed behind me, illuminating the waves lapping around the vessel. I normally swam back home, but this was a nice change of pace.

Something inside of me felt great. I had never really payed attention to this place, but now I realized how beautiful it actually was. How could that be? This morning had been my average start to the day, cursing and grumbling my way through life. But now, I felt like I was full of energy and optimism... was it all because of her? That tiny earthbender who had come asking for a table? I didn't know that someone could make an impact on another person's life in such a short time, but I decided not to question it. I just needed some sleep.

I climbed off the ferry and walked up the stone stairs to the women's dormitory. As I drew closer, I noticed a faint light coming from one of the rooms. Taking two more steps down the hall, I realized that my own room was the source of this light. Maybe Tenzin had come in to get something, or perhaps mom needed to borrow one of my waterbending scrolls. The door was slightly ajar, and I pushed it open quietly, curious to discover who was inside...

My bedside lamp was turned on, and it filled the room with a yellow shine. There, sitting on the edge of the bed, was my dad. I jumped slightly, taken aback by his presence.

"Oh... um, good evening" I said, stammering. "Weren't you helping out with the volcano in Makapu? What are you doing here?"

"I was, but it turns out that the volcano wasn't even active in the first place. I think their fortuneteller just wanted to see me again... for the third time this year".

"You mean Meng?" I giggled. "We all know the story, dad".

"Oh well, I still like to tell it anyway". He chuckled, but his eyes soon grew focused and intense.

"That's not why I'm here though" he said.

"What happened?" A pit was forming in my stomach. Something was wrong.

"Your mother sent me here to talk to you. She got a call from Narook's this evening, and they said you had been fired."

I stared at the floor. I had been in conversations like these hundreds of times, and knew where it was going.

"Your mother's very concerned about you. She knows you're capable of hard work and dedication, but she feels like you don't understand the importance of those qualities. You dropped out of healing school, and now you've been fired from three jobs in a row."

I moved my head up and glared at him.

"Thanks for reminding me" I said.

"Kya, I don't want you to misinterpret what I'm saying." He sighed, his crimson robes rising and sinking with his breath.

"Katara and I love you more than anything. And we're not mad at you, we're just frustrated with how you're spending your life. That's why we've decided to enroll you at the Academy again. You're going to learn some valuable work ethic there, and hopefully be able to get a job in healing".

I clenched my fists, trying to contain my rage like I always did. It didn't last for long. A stream of tears ran down my face, and I raised my voice high enough for everyone in the dormitory to hear.

"I hate you! Why don't you ever ask what _I _want? And what gives you the right to come in here, anyway? You don't even _know _me! You're always flying around the world trying to help people, but you couldn't care less about your own daughter! Mom is too much of coward to come and face me, but it least she's here for me! Where have you been all my life? You weren't there when I waterbent for the first time, and you sure as hell weren't there when I used my healing to save Grandpa Hakoda from his disease! You've been gone for every important thing I've ever done, and now you think you can just come in here and tell me I haven't amounted to anything? No! I won't let you control me like this! You may be a great Avatar, but you're the worst father in the world."

Aang's face sank, yet he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I never said any of that. We're just trying to give you an opportunity that will change your life for the better. You're twenty-four years old now, and even though you've had multiple chances to get things right, you've let them all go. You should be thankful that we're giving you another one!"

"Thankful? Why would I thank you for this? You don't care about my happiness at all! I left the Healing Academy because I didn't see a future there, and now you think I do? I don't see a future anywhere in this city! Working at Narook's was a nightmare! I felt more and more like a machine every day, just going through the motions. Tonight was the best I've felt in a long time because someone went out of their way to be with me! I won't have a _life _cooped up in some restaurant or hospital, I'll only have a life if I get out into the world! If you and mom really want to help me, then leave me alone!"

I stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I heard my dad call my name, but I was already running away from the dormitory and into the night. I had just reached the shore when I saw a figure swooping down from the top of the island on a glider. It was Tenzin.

He landed next to me, and placed his staff firmly on the ground.

"Go away!" I shouted at him. "I'm leaving this horrible place!"

He gave me a concerned look.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here".

I turned to face the city lights, but Tenzin grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"I'm not going to let you do that" he said calmly.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You have more important things to worry about."

"No, I don't. You're my sister, and it's my job to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Myself?"

I broke free from his grip, and bent a column of water from the nearest wave.

"I don't need your protection!"

I jerked my wrist up sharp, turning the water into solid ice. I launched three blocks at Tenzin, one after the other.

He jumped backwards, using his airbending to deflect the ice before it reached him.

I decided to go for a more direct approach, and bent an entire wave onto my brother before he had time to react.

Tenzin stood up, soaked, and created a spiral tunnel of air with his staff. As I jumped into the water and began swimming towards the city, I felt the air wrap around my arm and yank me from the bay. Tenzin loosened the grip of his bending once I was back on the beach, and walked over to me.

"Kya, it's over. Come back inside".

Before he could touch me, I froze the water inside the pouch that hung at my waist, bending it out of its container and directly into Tenzin's chest. He fell backwards, knocked unconscious by the blow. I ran out into the tide and swam underneath the surface of the bay until I reached the pier. I bent the water out of my clothes, and stared at the vast city before me.

_What have I done? _I thought.

I stumbled over the sidewalk, passing street after street. All the stores were closed, and the bright lights of the city had faded and dimmed. The snow continued to fall, so I stopped at the entrance to a seedy-looking hotel and walked inside, rubbing my hands together to stay warm. Digging through my pocket, I came across a hundred yuans from my last paycheck. Just enough for a room.

The room was small and dirty, but it was warm. I stripped free from my clothes and climbed into the bed, sobbing as I pulled the sheet over my face.

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I had left my home, my family, _everything. _And for what? So I could find my own path in the world? Maybe that was it. I needed to be on my own for a little while. I needed to figure out what I wanted in life. But what did I want, and how would I know?

I knew one thing I wanted: Su. As I drifted to sleep, I pictured her body next to mine, telling me it would be alright. Laughing with that irreverent smile of hers.

_Yes, _I thought. _That's what I want._

My own lips might've curved into a smile at the thought, but if they did, I was too tired to tell.


	4. Visitations

When I awoke the next morning, I felt surprisingly refreshed. My stress had completely disappeared, and my body had lost all of the tension that had formerly gripped it. I could hear the faint honking of horns from the street nearby, letting me know it was early in the morning. There was nothing quite like Republic City's rush-hour traffic.

_Time to get out of here, _I thought. Mom's early-morning commute would have her at the hospital any time now, and I was sure dad had gone off to another far-away village.

_Finally, some freedom._

The water in the shower wasn't making up its mind whether it wanted to be hot or cold. My light-brown skin was turning red from the heat, but I couldn't help but laugh at my predicament. If someone had told me yesterday that I would be spending the night in a grimy old hotel, I would've laughed at them. But here I was, and it was finally time for me to venture out into the great unknown.

When I was done showering, I looked around the room in dismay. I didn't have a toothbrush or a clean shirt, and I certainly didn't have any money. I had to find Su, but how would I do that when the bus fare was five yuans? It looked like I was going to have to walk.

I checked out of my room and stepped outside into the cool morning air, making sure to grab a map of the city as I exited. The snowstorm from last night had passed, and the sky was a deep blue. I looked down at the map, tracing my index finger along the roads until I found what I was looking for: Garsai Street. If I remembered correctly, that was where Lin's apartment was. Hopefully Su would be there, too.

I didn't have to go very far. After walking further inland for about a half-hour, I finally saw the sign labeled 'Garsai' ahead of me. I rushed down the street, panting, and spotted the grey-and-brown apartment complex that sat at the end of it. I climbed up the stairs and found the metal door labeled 556. This was the place. I rang the doorbell and peeked through the window, but there was no response. I was about to head back down the stairs when I heard the door creak open.

"Kya? Is that you?"

I turned around to see Lin standing in the doorway, dressed in her police uniform.

"Yeah... hi, Lin".

"Did you need to see me?" she asked, obviously in a hurry. "I need to get to the station, so you picked a bad time".

"No, I actually came by to see your sister," I said.

Lin gave me a questioning look.

"Su's not here. She's supposed to be at school, but I'm sure she's not. She's such a bitch, always getting into trouble with those losers she calls friends and then blaming me for it." Lin grunted. "But you can stay here if you want, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Thanks," I said as I walked inside. Lin locked the door and left for work.

There wasn't much inside the apartment; just a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen with a living room attached. Lin had moved in here a few months ago to be closer to the police station. I admired her for being so passionate about her job, and I often wished that I could feel attached to something the way she did.

I sat down on a couch in the corner of the room and drifted back to sleep.

_creeeeeeeaaaaaak_

The rusty door opened, creating a vibration that echoed throughout the room. I jumped up, startled, and walked over to the door. I peered through the peephole, and smiled when I saw that it was Su who stood outside. My fingers twisted the handle sideways, and the door swung open.

Su's eyes brightened.

"Kya? What are you doing here?" she wrapped her arms around me, and we stumbled back into the apartment.

"It's kind of a long story..." I said, blushing.

"Well, I've got time".

"But I thought you had school? Lin wasn't serious about you ditching, right?"

Su laughed.

"Who needs school? I don't care about the science of sound waves or the boring life story of some ancient Avatar. It doesn't matter".

"Well when you put it like that, I guess you're right". I laughed and grabbed Su's hand, leading her back to the living room.

We sat down on the largest couch, and I proceeded to tell the story of what had happened the previous night...

"Wow," said Su. "That's rough".

"Tell me about it. And the worst part is, I'm bound to end up back at the island by the end of the week. My parents are so stupid; they want me to "grow up" and be an adult, but once I leave home and try to do that, they drag me back like I'm a foolish child".

"So this isn't the first time you've left?"

"No, I ran away once before, when I was seventeen. I was only gone for a day, since my dad found me right away. But this time was different; I hurt Tenzin, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to face him again". I frowned and gazed at the floor. "And I had something else to ask you, too..."

Su put her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The other night, back at the tea shop... why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, that?" Su grinned. "You looked pretty down, and I figured you needed a lift".

"So you decided to kiss me?"

"Well, yeah. Did you have a problem with it?"

I stared deep into Su's eyes, and was completely captivated by what I saw.

"No," I said. "Actually, I think I kind of liked it".

Su's cheeks turned a bright red, and her eyes moved down, looking at my lips. Before she could lean in, I pulled away, changing the subject.

"Sooo.. What do you think I should do now?" I asked. "Stay in the city and try to make some money? I can't exactly spend the rest of my life in these dirty clothes".

"Didn't I already tell you? I've got you taken care of". Su reached into her pocket and pulled out a dusty envelope. She handed it to me, and I folded it open. Inside was bundle of hundred-yuan bills, all wrapped together tightly by a rubber band. I looked up at Su, taken aback by the gift.

"You don't have to give me your money!" I protested, handing the envelope back.

"Who said it was my money?" Su laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Did you... _steal_ this?" I stood up, shocked by the girl's casual attitude about the money.

"I didn't steal it, I just... _reclaimed _it. It was Terra Triad money, and I was getting it back for them. They let me keep some of the extra cash".

"You work for the Terra Triad?"

"No! My friends do, I just help them out every now and then. It's not a big deal."

"I guess that's better than flat-out stealing," I said. "Hmmm... alright, I'll take it. Just so long as you keep some, too".

Su agreed, and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks for helping me out," I said. "You don't know how much it means to me".

"Of course!" replied Su. "You deserve it; you've been through a lot".

She stood up and walked over to the lamp, flipping the switch that turned the room pitch black.

"Hey, what..." She was already on top of me before I could finish my sentence. Her face pressed against mine, our lips softly brushing against each other. I pulled away, confused.

"Su, why are you doing this?" I couldn't see her face, but I could feel the warmth only inches away.

"You're beautiful," she said. "I've spent my whole life living in a shadow, and I thought I was all alone. But then I found you, lost in your own shadow. I know you, Kya, I _understand _you. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I might... _love you_. And now that we're here in the shadows together, I know that it's real".

I had trouble processing everything that was going on.

_She... loves me? But how could she feel that way? Do I feel this way, too?_

Her tongue wrapped around mine, enveloping me in her warmth. I had only done this a few times before, with immature boys who knew nothing of real romance. This was different. We were connected, like two shadows overlapping on the ground. Our hearts beat as one.

Just then, a loud noise began emanating from the front of the room. Su jumped up, and a bright beam of light flashed on her. The rest of the room filled with light, and I looked over to see what was going on. The door, now a twisted hunk of metal, lay on the ground. A brisk winter breeze blew into the apartment. There, standing in the doorway, was a metalbender dressed in a long green overcoat.

"Suyin!" he shouted. "You're coming with me".

The man walked closer and extended his muscular arm to grab Su.

"Stop!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me, furrowing his brow.

"I'm taking this girl to Yao Gun. She stole a whole lotta Triad money, and it's time she payed for her crimes."

Su spat at the man, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Where's the cash?" he asked.

"I didn't steal anything!" Su said. "This... this is all just a big mistake!"

"I don't get called in for 'mistakes'". The man threw Su on the ground, and two more gangsters rushed into the room.

Su was screaming and flailing on the floor, trying to break free from the men as I watched in desperation. One of the gangsters silenced her with a swift kick to the stomach.

"Wait!" I pleaded. "Is this the money you were talking about?" I held up the envelope Su had given me. My hand shook as the head gangster yanked it away.

He flipped through the money, smiling. I was about to help Su off of the floor when I was pinned down by one of the other men. This one carried iron coils, which he proceeded to bend around me to keep me from moving. He didn't tie up Su, but put her in a set of shining metal handcuffs.

"Those handcuffs are solid platinum," he said, smirking. "Not even a Beifong can bend that."

The two goons looked back at their leader, who had pocketed the money. He nodded, and we were carried outside and locked into the back of a van. I glanced around, trying desperately to find a source of water, but there was nothing. The water skin that I normally carried must've fallen off the night I ran away. As the doors shut, I started to panic.

_Where are we being taken? To Yao Gun? Who is he?_

My mind burned with a thousand questions as the van pulled away, racing down the street. Su was collapsed by my side, unconscious. It was in that moment that I realized I was in over my head. I was in love with Suyin Beifong, but she had secrets that might just get me killed.


	5. Machinations

The truck drove for what seemed like hours, but I had no way of telling how much time had really passed. A metal wall separated the trunk from the cabin, but Su couldn't bend it.

"Uggh!" she yelled in frustration, pounding her fist against the wall. "Come on, bend!"

"Su, it's most likely made of platinum. There's nothing you can do."

"It doesn't matter!" she shouted. "I have to do something!"

Su punched the barrier again, but fell back in pain.

"See?" I said. "That's what happens when you can't accept defeat. You'll get hurt".

"What do you mean? We should just hand ourselves over to them?"

"I mean that we shouldn't act too rash... let's see what they want before we try anything crazy".

Su rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she snickered. "I can't believe that the girl who just ran away from home and attacked her own brother is telling me to hold back. You sure those gangsters didn't mess with your head or something?"

I glared at her, but started laughing at the same time. She was right, after all. We were in the same boat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we should just hold tight and explain everything to them. You didn't _really_ steal any money, right?"

Su looked away and sighed.

"Well," she said, "It's hard to explain."

"Well explain, then! This is pretty important".

"Okay, fine..."

Su inhaled deeply and began.

"The Terra Triad is divided into two branches. Its leader died and now his children are fighting for control of the group. The East side of town, from Dragon Flats down to the harbor, is controlled by a man named Mao. My friends and I work for him. His brother, Yao Gun, was jealous of his power, so he gathered about a third of the group and they split off. They're located out in the farms behind the mountains. For the past year, both factions of the triad have been locked in a huge turf war along the East suburbs. Then, just last week, a shipment of Triad money was being transported to Mao's office. The truck carrying the money was ambushed, and all the cash was stolen. Mao sent me and my friends to get it back, and that's what we did. It was being held by Yao Gun's faction in a cellar near the Police Station. Right under the cops' noses. So yes, to answer your question, I _did _steal the money, but I'm not a criminal."

I was in complete disbelief. How could the daughter of the police chief be getting involved with Triads like this?

"Wait a minute," I said. "Why are you even doing jobs for these yahoos in the first place?"

"It's because... because Yao Gun is my father."

_What? _I thought. _How does she know that? _

Su continued.

"I found out by looking through mom's old photos. She can't even see them but she still keeps them around. He used to be a cop, and they were lovers. But then, she discovered he was a mole who was using police info on Triads to get the upper hand. He was kicked off the force and arrested, but before they could convict him, he got away. That was when Toph learned she was pregnant."

Su started shaking, her anger building into pure rage.

"I hate him! I don't even know him but I hate him so much. He was never there for me and I'll never forgive him for it. I joined the Terra Triad because it was time I confronted my father and put him in his place".

I reached out and grabbed Su's arm, pulling her close to me for a hug.

"I understand," I whispered to her, "And I'm so sorry about all this. If you had just told me earlier, then..."

"Then what? You could've stopped me? I love you, Kya, but there's nothing on this planet that could hold me back from this. This is what I have to do."

"What? Kill him? Then you'll just be another criminal! There are other ways to achieve peace!"

"I don't need any Air Nomad wisdom right now." Su's eyes hardened, burning with an intense passion. "I'll do whatever needs to be done, that's all I know for sure."

Before I could reply, the van skidded to a sudden halt, throwing my body back against the platinum wall. I glanced over at Su, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"What will he do to us?" I asked, shaking.

"We're not waiting to find out" she said.

The back doors swung open, and Su jumped out of the vehicle. Spinning around in midair, she bent two chunks of rock into a gangster's stomach, knocking him over completely. As she landed on the concrete, the two other men had already climbed out of the van and were coming towards her.

"Run!" yelled Su, looking back at me.

I ran a few paces left and looked around. We were in the countryside, surrounded by small cabins. Just in front of the closest cabin was a murky pond. I bent three icicles out of the water and shot them right at the lead goon. He didn't see them coming, and took the blow straight to the head.

_That's gonna leave a mark, _I thought.

To my right, I saw Su exchanging blows with the other man. They bent rocks back and forth, always blocking the other's attack before it hit them. I bent a water ring around myself, extending one end so that it wrapped around the man's neck. Turning the ring into solid ice, I yanked him in the air and slammed him down against the ground.

I ran up to Su and embraced her.

"Thanks, Kya!" she said. "That was really impressive!"

"You're welcome. It looked like you could use some help".

She moved her head up and kissed me on the cheek, brushing my skin lightly with her pillow-soft lips.

"Let's get out of here".

I walked around the car and up to the driver's seat, but I jumped back as soon as I looked ahead. There, standing in front of me, was a burly, tattooed earthbender. He looked familiar, but I had never seen him before.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I heard a scream from the other side of the van. One of the gangsters had regained consciousness, and he was holding Su tightly. Her hands and feet were clasped in platinum cuffs once again. I bent the water up off of the floor, and glared at this new opponent in front of me.

"Put down the water, or your little girlfriend dies".

I had no choice. I let the water fall to the ground, and hung my head.

"That's better," said the man. He walked over to me and placed his hand beneath my chin, pulling my head up to face him.

"Now, now. Isn't that better?"

He grinned at me, and I realized it: He was the spitting image of Su.

_Could this be him? _I wondered. _Is this Yao Gun?_

He cuffed me and carried me into a nearby cabin, with the other gangsters not far behind. Once Su and I were tied up in the corner, the man sat down and gave us a curious look.

"So, you two were the ones who stole my money?"

Su spat on the floor in front of him.

"Come on, girls, can't we be civilized?"

I cleared my throat and lied to him to buy some time.

"Sir, we don't know what's going on! That money in the envelope was a birthday present for my friend here. We were in her apartment minding our own business when your men broke in and kidnapped us! We've never been involved with triads and we haven't done anything wrong!"

The man shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kya. My boys and I, we know who you are."

"Y-you know my name? How?"

"Don't you know?" he said. "It's all over the papers. The Avatar's daughter; the runaway! You're a headline, girl!"

The man stood up and walked over to Su.

"And what about you, Suyin Beifong? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Su stared at the floor, completely silent.

"Oh, I see" said the man. "A blind mother and a mute daughter. How fitting".

Su mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" the man asked, bending down.

Su raised her head and her voice.

"I said, fuck you!"

The man started cackling wildly.

"Oh, bravo! That's one for the ages! I must admit, Miss Beifong, you have quite the mouth! Just like your whore of a mother".

Su growled viciously, and the man leaned in even closer.

"That's right, I know who you are, too. And don't think that I'll take pity on you because of that."

He stood up and strolled back over to his chair.

"You girls should know better than to steal my money, and you should _certainly _know better than to fight my men. I think it's time you two were taught a lesson".

He signaled to one of the gangsters, and we were dragged into a closet at the corner of the room. The door was shut and locked, but I could still faintly hear the man's voice as he called someone on the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "It's me. I have Suyin and the Avatar's daughter. If you want them back in one piece, then you'll give me what_ I _want."

_Who is he talking to? Toph?_

"What's that? Oh no, I would never take your money. I had something a little more... _dangerous _in mind. I want you to find my brother, Mao. And I want him dead. No one has to know except us".

_What's going on?_

"So then, we have a deal?"

Click. He hung up the phone and left the room. The only sound that remained was footsteps, growing fainter and fainter with each passing breath.


	6. Deviations

We had been locked in the closet for hours. The faint glimmer of light that seeped through the edge of the door had faded even further. Su's face had vanished, obscured by the darkness that was setting in. She had already used her seismic sense to see if there was any metal in the room, but there was none; the whole hut was completely wooden. With no chance of escape, I started to panic.

Su's arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Kya... I'm really sorry I got you into this mess".

"It's fine" I said, laughing. "I'm sure we'll get out of this closet eventually. And besides, this has given me an opportunity to get to know you better."

Su moved her face closer to mine. Her warm breath traveled over my lips and up into my nose, filling me with the scent of passion.

"Until then..." she whispered, "Why don't we get to know each other even more?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Her hand pressed against my thigh as her fingers lightly traced my skin.

"Like this."

The hand traveled up my side and across my chest, reaching for my shoulder. Su grabbed the edge of my blouse and pulled it over my head, tossing it on the ground beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away.

Su answered by pulling off the drape that wrapped around my breasts. She walked up to me on all fours, licking her lips in the dim light. Both hands were on me now, fingers crawling over my stomach and slowly stroking my sides. The right hand moved further up, one finger, two fingers, three fingers caressing my breasts. The warmth from Su's palms penetrated my skin and gave me goosebumps. The feeling spread, her fingers traveling over my dark brown nipples in a circular motion. The pressure enveloped me, her skin and my skin combining in an sensual dance.

She squeezed my nipples harder and I gasped in pleasure. As she leaned over and began sucking on my breasts, I could feel my insides turning in and out.

"More!" I moaned, "Suck me harder!"

Su bit down, and a jolt of pain rushed through my body. I pulled off my skirt and sprawled myself out on the floor, my body surrounded by her warmth. The earthbender stopped what she was doing and removed her own clothes, letting them fall to the ground like leaves from a tree. The orange light of the sunset pressed through the door's edge, illuminating the outline of the girl's naked body. My eyes were all over her, searching her body for its secrets.

Her skin was soft and light brown, and her breasts, though still developing, were large and firm. She turned towards me and I glimpsed the patch of brown hair that sat above her womanhood.

Before I could glimpse any more, Su walked back into the shadows and sat on top of me. As she bent her legs around my torso, I could feel her hot juices leaking out onto my stomach. The liquid dripped onto my skin, and I knew I couldn't hold back any more. I shoved Su on the ground and wrapped my lips around hers. _My_ fingers did the moving now, one hand pressing into her warmth with the other one slowly circling her most sensitive spot.

In, out, in, out, the cycle went on and on as I gradually increased speed. My fingers made a sucking noise as they emerged, and her moans grew louder and louder with every second that passed.

"I'm about to.." Su's sentence was cut off by another moan, and I could feel her groin spasm as her juices squirted out all over the floor. Su wasted no time in climbing back onto me, her fingers now exploring _my _secret areas.

She shoved her whole fist inside of me, and I cried out in pain.

"Relax," said Su, "It'll all be over soon".

Her hand pumped in and out, filling me up so much that I could've exploded. It felt as if all the pleasure in the world had been concentrated into this one moment. This was wrong. But I couldn't deny what I was feeling.

The pleasure slowly built up, and Su kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Kya" she said.

_Is this love? _I wondered. _Is this what it's like? _I had been so sure that I was in love with Su, but this was something different, something more intense. Part of me wanted more, but part of me didn't.

I looked down and saw the girl's hand thrusting into me, and grew disgusted by the sight. I reached over and grabbed Su's arm, pulling her fist out before I could climax.

Su looked up at me, puzzled.

"Did I... do something wrong?"

I reached for my blouse and started crying. The tears soaked through the cloth as I pulled it over my head.

"Kya, what's wrong?" Su asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I pushed it away and stared at the floor.

"I didn't want this!" I yelled. "I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to run away from home, and I didn't want to be captured by this Triad! But most of all, I didn't want to do this to you. I'm sick".

"But Kya, I _wanted _this! It's fine!"

"No, it's not," I replied. "You're just a little girl! I shouldn't have looked at you in any other way. I'm so sorry".

The tears rolled down my cheek, and fell onto the wooden floor. My eyes widened at the sight, and I stood up.

"Su, get your clothes on".

"Kya, wait! Are you saying... you don't like me?"

"No, we can talk about that later. Just do what I say!"

I gathered up my own clothes and put them back on. Staring at the floor, I took in a deep breath and raised my arms, my hands moving around wildly.

"What are you doing?" asked Su.

Just then, the pool of tears from where I was sitting started to move. I bent them into a thin sheet of water, which I used to slice through the wooden door. I walked out of the closet into the now-darkened room, followed by Su.

"Hey, Kya, I'm sorry about what happened and I hope it won't come between us".

I hugged Su tightly. Her warmth was gone, and now the girl was shaking and trembling.

"I love you!" she said. "I love you so much! But I don't think you love me, too."

I looked at the small girl standing in front of me.

_How could I have ever thought I was in love with her? Am I really that lost? _

"Su... I don't know how I feel yet, but I do know that we need to get back to the city, so come on."

I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the front door of the hut. As I opened it, I realized that something wasn't right.

_Where are the guards? _I thought. _Shouldn't they be posted out front?_

As we exited the hut, a huge slab of metal wrapped around me, forcing my limbs together and carrying me into the air. I jerked my head side to side, trying to see what had happened. Behind me stood Yao Gun, a vicious smirk painted on his face.

"Bravo, bravo!" he shouted. "You two are such fine entertainment. My men and I thought your... shall we say, _performance _was quite delightful".

"You sick bastard!" yelled Su. "Put her down!"

"Or what?" Yao Gun raised his eyebrow.

"Or... or I'll kill you!"

The gangster laughed, and his men joined in.

"I hardly think you're in a position to bargain with me, little girl. It's four against one, and no one is coming to rescue you. Even after your mother kills Mao for me, you won't be free. I'm afraid _I'll _be the one who kills _you. _After all, your very existence is a constant reminder of my past; a past I'd like to forget".

"Listen to Su!" I shouted. "You don't know what you're getting into! When my father finds out what you've done, he won't hesitate to take away your bending!"

"Quiet, girl!" said Yao Gun. "Your petty threats don't scare me. And besides, you'll be killed along with your lover. No one will ever know what happened to you two. I doubt they'll even know you existed. You're just two shadows, and once the night sets in, you'll be gone".

One of the gangsters bent a knife up to my throat, and looked at Yao Gun.

"Do it," he said. "Let's give this performance a fitting finale".

The knife pressed against my skin, and I felt a single drop of blood race down my neck.

"Stop!" screamed Su. "Please!"

The knife cut deeper, and now a warm stream of crimson was flowing from the wound. My eyes were about to close when I heard a buzzing overhead.

_No, not a buzzing... was that... an engine?_

I looked up, and saw a faint shape above me. The sirens sounded, and I realized that it was a police airship.

The pain was too much now, and my eyes shut.

_Too late, _I thought. _It looks like this is the end._

Two sounds came in that moment: First was the planting of feet on the ground. Second was a voice.

"Republic City Police! Let the girls go!"

"Well, well, well," said Yao Gun. "Looks like mother's come just in time".

"Yeah," replied Toph. "I've been waiting to bust your ass for sixteen years".

My mind went blank, and I was gone.


	7. Separations

A dim light flickered above my head.

_Where am I? How long have I been here?_

I moved my head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. I was on a bed in a spacious grey room that extended about fifteen feet on either side. There was window to my right, and below it was a door, which I heard creak open. Toph walked in, dressed in her police uniform.

"You alright?" she asked, looking down at me. "You took quite a beating from Yao Gun and his cronies."

"I think I'm fine."

I moved my hand up to my neck and traced the knife wound with my fingers.

"The doc told me he brought in his best healers to take care of you. Hopefully you'll recover quickly, but he said it'd be about a week until you're a hundred percent again."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could've sworn that I'd been killed, but I guess fate worked out in my favor.

"But enough small talk, I'm here for business". Toph gestured at the window, and a second officer walked into the room, notebook in hand.

"Tell us everything. Although all the Terra Triad members are in custody now, they're not talking. We need your help to catch these guys. Try to remember as much as you can."

I preceded to tell Toph the story of our capture and imprisonment, leaving out the more... _intimate _details. Once I had finished, she let out a grunt and told the other cop to leave the room.

"Sorry you got in this mess, kiddo. Yao Gun is a sick man. You're lucky you're not dead."

"How did you manage to arrest him, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," chuckled Toph. "Having a whole boulder smack you in the face is one... Let's just say that you came out of it better off than he did."

"Thanks again for showing up in time. I owe you my life".

"You don't owe me anything, kid! If you really want to do me a favor, though, you can go back through your story, and tell me the _truth _this time."

My heart stopped, and a cold sweat began dripping from my brow.

"W-what do you mean? I just told you everything".

"Nope," said Toph, "I can feel the vibrations of people's heart beats, and yours is going crazy right now. Besides, I already talked to Su. She told me what happened."

My face turned bright red, and I hung my head.

"Relax for once, will you? I didn't come here to chew you out, I only came to talk."

Toph took a deep breath and continued.

"My daughter is very... impressionable. I've tried to give her some space as she's matured, but I think I might've given her too much. Now I know that you're a very smart girl, so I think you'd agree that Su doesn't need to be _involved _with anyone right now, especially with all this crime going on around her. So for your own safety and her well-being, I think it would be best if you left her alone."

Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't feel anything. Ever since what happened in that closet, I had experienced a cold detachment from Su. I was a fool for thinking I loved her. I was just a loser. A nobody.

"I'm sorry, Toph," I said, "For everything. I thought that running away from home would help solve my problems, but look where it got me. I'm a failure."

"Kya, you're not a failure. But you need to get your act together unless you want to end up like Su. Stealing money, running around with triads... It's not the life for you."

"But then... What is?"

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own. Let go of your phony perceptions and get down to business. Find the _real _you, not the bullshit someone else is forcing down your throat."

The police chief stood up and walked to the door, but I stopped her.

"Toph, wait! I know you told me to forget about Su, but I'm still worried... what's going to happen to her?"

Toph sighed.

"If you're worried that she's going to jail, don't be. No daughter of mine is going to end up there. I guess I'll figure out something else. Anyway, thanks for talking to me. Because of your kidnapping, we now have a huge step up on the Terra Triad, and hopefully we can make a bust soon. Catch you later, Kya."

The door creaked shut and I sunk into my sheets, my tears pooling up around me.

In my dream that night, I saw Su standing at Air Temple Island. She was waving at me and smiling, but for some reason, I couldn't move my hand up to wave back. She stood, still waving, for what felt like hours. I eventually turned away, but I could feel her presence behind me. I woke up with a start, but Su was gone. It was just a dream, but it felt so real...

The next morning, I cracked open my eyes to see my mom next to my bed. She was reading the Republic City Tribune and drinking tea, just like any other morning. She turned to the sports section and glanced up at me, realizing I was awake.

"Good morning, Kya" she said, smiling at me.

"Hi mom.. Sorry for everything that happened. Is Tenzin ok?"

Katara gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"He's fine," she said. "You can apologize to him once we get back to the island."

"And dad? He's not mad at me?"

"Of course not. All your father wants now is for you to make a full recovery."

"Well," I said, "According to the healers, I should be able to leave today."

"That's great, honey!" said Katara. "And Toph told me that she already talked to you, so we can go straight home instead of stopping by the station first."

"About that..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"What is it?" Katara asked, squeezing my hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. It's something I've been struggling with for a few days now."

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

I looked my mother deep in the eyes, and knew that I could confide in her.

"Ever since Su came by that one morning, I felt... an _attraction _to her. Not just emotional- physical, too. It was crazy because I had just met her, but there was something between us that I can't explain. Some kind of connection; a connection greater than any other energy. The day I ran away, I had all this anger and hate built up inside of me. I went to her apartment because I thought that she was the only person who understood me. Then, after the triad kidnapped us, we... touched each other. She went along with all of it, and said that she loved me. I was caught up in the moment, and thought that I loved her, too. But after what happened, I haven't been able to think about her the same. I still feel... _something_, but I don't know what it is. I feel sick. I feel like I violated her. But at the same time, I can't get her out of my mind. I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you right now, but I thought you'd understand."

Katara looked at the floor, deep in thought. Then, after a minute or two of thinking, she spoke.

"You know, I think I've been in your shoes before."

"You were involved with another girl?"

"Not that," Katara laughed, "But several years ago, before you and your brothers were born, your father and I reached a troubling stage in our relationship. We had just reached adulthood, and the United Republic was in its primary stages of development. With all that construction and growth around him, Aang had to grow as well. Creating Republic City changed him. He had a vision for a new nation and he spent countless hours working on it. Our ideas often clashed, and we grew apart. It was getting to the point where I rarely saw Aang... he began to think of me as a distraction from his work. When we did see each other, it was only for sex. We were both so stressed that we needed a way to get the edge off. Without Aang, I started wondering what my purpose in life was. We had spent so many years together that I was lost without him. That was when we stepped away from our relationship. I broke up with Aang and founded the Republic City Healing Association. Helping people gave me a new purpose in life, and I realized that I wasn't worthless. And a few years after the city was complete, Aang and I started over. He proposed to me, and the rest is history."

"So, you're saying that I need to wait for a few years and see if I still feel the same way?"

"Not exactly," said Katara. "What I'm trying to say is that it's bad to get caught up in the moment. Until you find yourself, you won't be ready to find anyone else. At that time in my life, Aang and I had different goals. We needed to be apart. But in the greater scheme of things, we were destined to be together. I knew in my heart that somehow, he'd find a way back to me. If you really think that your destiny is with this girl, then you won't have any problems."

"But how will I know that?" I asked.

"That, I can't say" replied Katara, "But I think it would be wise to focus on yourself for a while. The rest will come later. I know that you're opposed to the idea, but I really think that the Healing Academy can be a fresh start. What do you think?"

_What do I think? Isn't this what got me to run away in the first place? _

I thought about my mom's offer, and then pictured Su. If I stayed with her, I'd be happy... but there was no way that would ever work out. All she'd get would be pain and heartache. The Academy was what my parents wanted for me, but that path led to my own suffering. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

The air outside my window was cool and fresh with the scent of winter. It was nice to be back on Air Temple Island. I stood with one hand resting on the window pane and the other holding the telephone that was pressed to my ear.

"Kya? Is that you?"

Even over the phone, I could sense Su's energy. Her warmth, her radiance.

"How have you been?" she asked. "Are you out of the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few days. What about you?"

"I was having a bad day, but now it's better. I'm glad you called, I'd missed the sound of your voice. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow? Maybe Kwong's Cuisine?"

I bit my lip, and a tear rushed down my face. It splattered on the windowsill before I could wipe it away.

"Listen, Su... I need to tell you something."

More tears came, flowing endlessly. I bent them off of my face, refusing to give in to my emotions.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice crackling over the phone.

"I... I think we should stop seeing each other."

Silence. In reality, only a minute went by, but it felt like an eternity.

"Oh."

One word. I never knew one word could convey so much. All of Su's sadness and pain rushed through the phone, hitting me as hard as any punch.

"I'm sorry, Su. I really am. But I just don't look at you the same way you look at me. There's no way I can ever forgive myself for what I've done. The best way for us to move on is to never see each other again. I'm sorry."

I heard the girl's voice rushing back at me, but I slammed the phone down before I could be struck with her words. I sat there, in that dark room that I called home. My tears kept falling, hitting the wooden floorboards to the sound of my heartbeat, creating a rhythm of pain.


	8. Stimulations

For six months I stayed away. The phone never rang, and I wondered what Su was feeling. Grief? Sadness? Anger? Even though I had claimed that I never wanted to see her again, it was only a half-truth. Part of me, deep inside, was pushing upwards into my chest with a dull ache.

_Is this... heartbreak? No, _I thought. _This is just life._

But even life ached now. At my mother's request, I had re-enrolled in the Healing Academy and sailed through with honors in just a few months. For the past several weeks, I'd been working full-time at the hospital downtown. The job was just as dull as I'd expected. Even though I was an extremely qualified healer, I was placed on the nursing staff; _assisting _healers rather than working as one myself. The hours were long and the pay was almost nothing. Katara assured me that this position was just a stepping stone to greater career opportunities, but I was too impatient to wait. Still, I tried my best to work hard and make her proud.

It didn't matter that I was unhappy. This was the way it had to be. This was life.

* * *

><p>The doors burst open, and a crew of nurses began pushing gurneys into the room. Behind my desk, I could barely make out what was underneath the blankets. We rarely saw anything this gruesome.<p>

"Kya, we need you in seventeen!" shouted Hey, my supervisor.

I rushed down the hallway and into room seventeen. A group of reporters huddled outside the window, all craning their heads to see what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Turf war," said Hey, "worst I've seen in a while. Apparently that Terra Triad leader got killed at his trial and now everybody's going crazy. Here, help me bring some of these people into the next room."

I grabbed a gurney and started walking out of the doorway when I caught a glimpse of a hand reaching towards me. I looked down at the cart and saw her face, covered in dirt and blood. Before I had time to react, her hands grabbed my head and forced it down, bringing my lips against hers for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"Kya!" she gasped, "Is it really you?"

I looked away and pushed her cart into the next room. As I walked back to help the next patient, I could her Su's hoarse cries from behind me.

"Kya, wait! Please!"

My mouth struggled to form words, so I closed it and kept walking.

* * *

><p>A week went by, then another. Most of the turf war patients had been discharged, but I still had the feeling that Su was there, in the hospital, watching me. Every patient I wheeled in had Su's face, and every mouth that spoke to me had her lips. I tried to heal myself, but no amount of water could wash my visions away. Tenzin, sensing my frustration, told me that meditating might help. But even with all his spiritual knowledge, my brother's methods had no effect.<p>

After a month had passed, I realized what I needed to do. I left the hospital early one day and headed to Garsai Street.

I hesitated to knock, fearing what would greet me. But just then, the door swung open abruptly. Su stood there, her face covered in shadow.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, her voice trembling with confusion.

I looked down at my feet, avoiding her penetrating gaze.

"I came to see if you could help me."

"With what?"

"Ever since that day at the hospital... I've been seeing these _visions _of you, and I can't get you out of my mind, It's like before, but worse, and I don't know what to do, an-"

Before I could finish, Su grabbed my arm and pulled me into the apartment. She closed the door behind her, and walked back in my direction. She drew closer by the second; her breath and scent surrounding me, enveloping me in that fog I'd once hoped to escape.

I was rushing things. I needed to stall.

"So, umm... are you ok? After that whole turf war thing? What happened, anyway?"

"Oh," said Su, "One of Mao's buddies bent a dagger at Yao Gun during his trial. That bastard finally bit the dust, thank the spirits. We all got involved after Gun's supporters started threatening the rest of the triad."

"But why don't you just leave the triad? Start over?"

"What else do I have to fall back on? _You_? I don't know if you've forgotten, but you abandoned me. The Terra Triad treated me like family, though. They're not as bad as you think."

"But Su, you _can _fall back on me! That's why I came here today."

The girl's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Su," I said, "You know why I'm having these visions? Why I can't stop thinking about you?"

"Why?"

Her breath was quickening now.

"Because I _love _you. More than anything. And when I let you go, my body reacted. Don't you see? This feeling between us, it's not just mental, it's _physical_."

"That... that's what I think, too" said Su. "When you left, I was hurt, but I knew you'd come back in time. I never called you because I didn't want to pressure you. When I saw you at the hospital, I thought we would be together again. It didn't happen, but now you're here at last. Thank you, Kya. Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know".

I stared at her hungrily, my crotch getting moist just from the sight of her.

"Fuck me," I said. "Fuck me hard."

We spent the next two hours grinding against each other on Su's couch, our juices mixing and squirting all over each other. It was sticky and disgusting, but I loved every minute of it. As Su's fingers pumped up and down inside of me, I forgot about my job and the tedious boredom that came with it. Orgasm after orgasm, I screamed with frustration and let out my loads all over Su's face.

I didn't really love her. I just needed a way out, and this was it. I'd rather have Su's hand in my vagina than anyone else, after all.

She became my sex toy. I'd tell her that the only way to get rid of the visions and painful thoughts was by "reconnecting", but they never went away. She asked me on dates, but I was too ashamed to go. My days devolved into a pattern- work, fuck, work, fuck, work, fuck, work. On and on and on.

I could see Su breaking down. She'd act happy when I came over, but I saw the dark rings under her eyes. I knew I was in the wrong, but it didn't matter to me. Not many things did anymore. I was right back where I started. I was nothing.

* * *

><p>I stopped my story and started to cry. The memories were too much for me.<p>

"So why did you do it?"

"I wanted to feel joy, to feel pleasure! But it was all a lie."

"And the whole time... you didn't feel _anything _for me? Even after I made you the betrothal necklace?"

"I felt love. I really did. Lost in all the sex and the lies.. there was _something _there. I just didn't find it in time."

"You mean you didn't find it until after I was gone? Well, that's convenient."

"You're forgetting why I came here tonight, Su! It was to apologize. For all this pain I've caused you. Looking back on my life, it's my biggest regret. You've haunted me for thirty years, and I need closure. Once I finish my story, you'll understand."

Su placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Then finish it," she said. "I'm not a girl anymore. I can handle the truth."


	9. Destinations

I looked at my hands. These hands were meant to heal, to give life; but all they had done was harm. I thought I was doing the right thing by getting involved with Su again, but it couldn't have been more wrong. She wanted _more_, but could I give it to her? I didn't think so. I had to call and apologize.

_Another "fresh" start, _I thought bitterly. _At what point do I just give up trying to become someone I'm not?_

I didn't know what I wanted to say, but that didn't stop me from picking up the phone. My heart started pounding as I entered in Su's number. A faint voice answered, crackling over the line.

"Hello? This is Lin Beifong."

"Oh, hello! This is Kya, I was wondering if I could talk to Su?"

"You didn't hear? She's not in the city anymore."

"What... what do you mean?"

My heartbeat grew faster and faster. What was going on?

"It happened yesterday. I was patrolling the city when I got into a chase with some thieves. Su was driving the car, and she refused to surrender. That bitch screwed my face up, too. She left this morning."

"Where did she go?"

I was panting now. _This can't be happening!_

"Out to the countryside, mom's orders. She's gonna stay with our grandparents for a few months until things cool down here. Why'd you want to talk to her, anyway?"

"Oh, just to apologize for something that happened a while ago. But it's not a big deal. Thanks, Lin."

"Anytime."

_No, _I thought. _It can't end like this._

* * *

><p>I borrowed Oogi from Tenzin and flew out to the countryside the next morning. I asked around, and learned the whereabouts of the Beifong estate.<p>

The house was simple enough, situated on a large hill surrounded by flowers. I could almost picture us here- Su and I. But that was another life. A better life, where I had made better choices.

I climbed up the winding dirt path and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered, holding a cup of tea in his hand.

"You're... Kya, right? Lao Beifong, it's a pleasure."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I met you when you were very young. Please, come in."

I slid my shoes off on the wooden floor and followed the man inside.

"Sit," he said as we entered the living room. "You're here to see Suyin, right? I figured one of her friends from the city was bound to show up sooner or later. I'm glad you came, she needs some company."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go get her, then. Just a moment."

Lao walked up a flight of stairs and I gazed at the floor.

_What am I doing here? _

The wind echoed through the house as I waited, for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry, young lady" said Lao, walking back down the stairs. "I'm afraid she doesn't want any visitors right now. You can stay for some tea if you want, though."

"She... doesn't want to see me? Did you tell her who I was?"

"Why, yes, I did. She told me that she wasn't ready to see you again. I wouldn't take it personally if I were you; she's been acting this way around everyone."

"Oh. Well I think I'll be going, then."

"No tea?" asked Lao.

"No thanks," I said as I headed to the door. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Is that it? Is that the end?"<p>

"The end of your involvement."

"But what else happened? You said that I'd understand something special once you finished, but I don't know what that is. You've spent a whole hour telling me things I already knew!"

"Well, there was more that happened once I left. I became a foreign aid worker for the Republic City Hospital, traveling all over the world to help those in need. I hoped to come back to you one day and settle down, but I knew it wouldn't happen. No matter how hard I tried, no one could ever tie me down. Not even you. Once my father passed, I moved to the South Pole to live with my mom. I was happier, being close to my family. But even then, you were still in my heart. I've waited thirty years to be here with you now, telling you these things. But it's too late; I'll never find peace. You've gone and made a life for yourself, and I'm stuck behind you, forever destined to be your shadow, always with you, but kept in the dark."

Su stood up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Kya, I think you're getting too caught up in the past. I loved you then, and I _still _love you, but I was just a girl. You weren't much older yourself. At that age, it's hard to not get caught up in trouble. I got lost in the Terra Triad, and you got lost in me. I don't blame you for what you did, but I think it'd be wise if you let that regret go. It held you back all those years ago, and it's still holding you back now."

"How do I do that, though? You mean everything to me!"

"But _why_, Kya? What made you feel this way?"

"Well, I guess it was just... the way you talked to me. It was as if you understood me, and felt what I felt. You came into my life at a time when I had nothing to live for, and you helped me realize that life could be _exciting._ Looking back on it, I never really loved you in the way that lovers do. Not to say that it wasn't _love_, it still was; it was just _deeper _than that. I feel like our connection might even transcend lifetimes."

"If that's the case, then why were you struggling with these feelings for so many years?"

"You can chalk that up to me not being as mature as I thought. I couldn't let the past go, but now I think I might finally understand. It's like the tide, forever washing up against the shore. The waves carry things with them, like rocks and driftwood. But these things never stay. At the end of the day, all that remains is the connection between water and earth. Su, we might not be meant for each other like we used to think, but there's still a connection between us- a _deep _one. Do you realize this?"

Su chuckled, her eyes lighting up the way they did when she was young.

"Yes, Kya. I realized that a _long _time ago. I've been waiting for you to come around, and now you're finally here. I couldn't be happier."

The metalbender wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"So," she said, "How about we go get a few drinks at Gu Wong's? His son owns it now, but the tea's still great. And they're open all night long."

"There's nothing else I'd rather do."

"Good, because you're not the only one with a story. You won't _believe _some of the crazy adventures I've had since we parted."

I left the women's dormitory with Su by my side, a smile growing on my face. Staring out at the bay surrounding Air Temple Island, I realized just how beautiful the world really was. Even the shadows cast by the ferry lights were magnificent in their own way.

_My shadow is alright, _I thought, _because it's me._

I was tired of running from myself. I boarded the ferry, and we sailed off to the city. Behind us, the waves washed against the shore. Two shadows stood together, in love.

THE END


End file.
